Be Mine
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: For the sake of her sister, She'd be willing to do anything.. even to give up the man she loves.. too bad Sasuke will never let her be... "Back off I have a girlfriend now...she's right here and you all are making her jealous.." SasuNaru


**~Be Mine~**

* * *

**"****I'm sorry Naruto but let's just break up..." Hikaru said as he stared sadly on her blue eyes. "Good bye..."**

Naruto sniffled, "Hikaru broke up with me!" she said her mouth dropping sadly while gripping on her PS Vita.

**Hikaru is walking away what will you do?**

**A. Run after him**

**B. Call out to him**

**C. Cry out his name**

"What should I choose? Hmm..." Naruto thought out loud this was a hard choice Hikaru just broke up with her and now she has a chance to make it up to him (Her imaginary boyfriend) but she couldn't pick anything.

"What about A..." The voice behind the blonde said making her jump on her seat. The guy just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She was shocked too when he just clicked the letter A as her option on the screen. Who the hell is this guy prying on her game!

**You run after him but Hikaru is long gone...**

**Sorry but you got the bad ending...**

**Better luck next time...**

"AHHHH!" Naruto screamed.

"You scream so loud..." The boy said while rubbing his ears.

"Y-You my game how could you!"

"Why so serious playing this otome game...you're funny!" The boy snickered. "Don't you have a real boyfriend?" he continued.

Naruto was furious how dare this man make fun of her! She like playing Otome game so what?!

"Anyway good luck getting Hikaru again see ya!" the raven haired boy said laughing as he walk away.

"I hate that jerk!" Naruto exploded in anger.

* * *

**Few Days later...**

At Konoha Academy

Students were wandering around the school premises, everyone are so excited for the start of the school year. Naruto looks up to the grand sign before her, 'Konoha Academy' this school was the fifth school she transferred to since moving back to Tokyo. She was feeling bad since this is a new school meaning she has to make new friends again and she doesn't know if she could fit in. Clutching her books against her chest, she walk on a crowded hall full of students looking towards the bulletin board. She looked down as she walk down the hall holding her books tightly as if she was getting her strength from them.

"Class 1-B class 1-B..." Naruto muttered looking around it's been countless minutes since yet she had no idea where was her classroom. She had been walking pass to every classroom and so far Class 1-B and the end of the hall was out of sight. Looking at the classroom signs while walking at the same time is hard enough job for her especially when the hall suddenly flooded with screaming girls Naruto shook her head those girls are just like chimpanzee. Ignoring the screaming girls she spun around deciding to continue looking for her appointed classroom.

But she was proven out of luck when she bumped into someone's hard chest she didn't bother to look up to see who it was since she was in a hurry. She sighed as she stepped aside giving him way but she was shocked when that someone grabbed her.

"Wha-"

"Your the girl crying over some otome game..."

Naruto blush in embarrassment and anger does he have to say that out loud? Urgh..but...say what?! So this guy is the same guy that meddle on her game!

"K-Keep quiet you weirdo! Don't just say that out loud!"

"Kyaa Sasuke-kun why are you soo close to that girl!" one of the girls asked her voice was almost whining.

"Back off I have a girlfriend now...she's right here and you all are making her jealous.." Sasuke announce wrapping his arm around the blonde tightening his hold on the blonde's waist while pulling her closer to his chest. Naruto was shocked what the hell is happening just now? Why would this man just say that in front of everyone? She doesn't even know him so why would he say something like that!

"No we won't believe you Sasuke-kun you liar!" The girl said crying while the other girls also cry with her. Sasuke twitched this girls dare call him a liar? He'd kill them!, 'Guess I don't have any other choice.' he thought to himself as he cupped the girl's chin making her face him.

"W-What are you-..." Naruto hasn't have any chance to protest when the raven haired boy leaned in kissing her...in the lips...

With that her world came crashing down...

* * *

Finally after twenty minutes of searching she found her destination Class 1-B, she fought a lot of hardship before she found this room. First went missing then second the worst one, she was kissed in front of many people..her first kiss was stolen by a boy she doesn't even know! "Urgh, If I see that man again I will kill him! How dare he stole my first kiss! That asshole I will make him pay for it! Wasn't meddling with my game enough for him?!" She can't believe what he did to her earlier this is just the first day of the school year and the dream of her making new friends was shattered "Because of that duck butt hair. Announcing that I'm his girlfriend who the hell does he think he is?!" because of that kiss all those girls hate her and it's all because of him!

First thing Naruto saw when she was nearing towards her designated classroom was Eri her step sister talking to another girl. Apparently they have the same homeroom which means they're classmates.

"Hey nee-chan good morning..." Eri greeted her sister with a sickly sweet voice.

"Good morning Eri..." Naruto greeted back while stepping inside the classroom.

"That's your sister?" The blonde heard the other girl asked her sister but then she was taken aback when she heard her sister's answer.

"No course not..."

"_E-Eri..."_

"You just called her neechan you know..." The girl queried.

"Heh..." Eri didn't say anything ignoring her friend as she stride towards her older sister stopping the blonde from her tracks. "That's my seat neechan...you can sit over there..." She said slyly while pointing at the seat second next to the window at the back of classroom. "I know you don't like sitting in front so I reserved a seat just for you..." Eri continued with a sweet smile.

"Umm..thanks Eri..." That's all Naruto could say as she went towards the seat her sister pointed.

After a couple of minutes their homeroom teacher, Kakashi Hatake arrived and soon started to check the attendance.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." Kakashi called again tapping his pen on his attendance sheet while scanning the room for the certain student with a drowsy look on his eyes. "Sasuke!"

"Yeah here..." Kakashi looks displeased at the lateness of his student.

"Why are you late Sasuke-kun..."

Naruto jumped at her seat, "That guy was the one who kissed me earlier..." she thought balling her fist in anger.

"Sorry sensei well you see a black cat crossed my path so I had to go the long way..." Sasuke reasoned out as his classmates laugh with his excuse. Everybody knows new or old student Kakashi Hatake and his list of absurd excuses. Kakashi sweatdropped, "Well then...just sit down to the empty seat at the back next to blondie..." he said pointing the raven towards the girl with bright hair.

"Blondie?! I have a name you know sensei.." That was Naruto wanted to say but she just kept her mouth shout.

Sasuke smirked in triumph realizing that the girl earlier was his seatmate. She look away once their eyes met. She pretend on reading her notes while he walk passed her to her horror she just realized the fact that the only seat available is the table next to hers. Just her cursed luck!

* * *

In the middle of the class Kakashi was explaining some important formula she know she have to listen but right now that was impossible since she could feel Sasuke was staring at her. His hand cupping his chin his elbow resting comfortably over his desk. To say at least she was becoming irritated. _"__Does this guy has some decency? Doesn't he know that staring is rude!" _she thought as she nearly crack her pen in half. This Sasuke guy is getting to her nerves already. Naruto shook her head she can't be like this. Even if she was really annoyed she wouldn't confront him about him. She have to control her emotions and her anger towards the person who stole her first kiss and currently making fun of her.

"What are you smiling about?" Sasuke asked.

"None of your business..." She snapped.

"You know you're cute..." The raven said as he saw a blush crept on the blonde's tan cheeks.

"S-Shut up!" She shouted standing up her feet face flushed in anger.

"Hmm Namikaze-chan?" Kakashi turned around to face his student.

"Ah... nothing sensei..." Naruto apologized while glaring at the snickering raven. 'I _swear I will make him pay for this!'_

A disapproving look adorned Eri's face she has been watching the interaction between her step-sister and Sasuke and she doesn't like it one bit.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: This fic is slightly based in **Bokutachi wa shitte shimatta** manga by Miyasaka Kaho. Also I do not own Naruto :)

**A/N:** So what do you think guys on my new fic? Do you guys like it? Please tell me what you think!

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
